Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm
Story The following takes place between 12:00am-1:00pm 12:00pm Yes, I’m Charles Widmore. You’re lovely man, Goodwin has been working for me secretly said Widmore. Over an hour, I need to go somewhere, so let’s make this straight. I will kill you, but you let Ben go said Juliet. 12:02pm Locke did put a gun to Dogen. What are you doing? asked Goodwin. It look like you want to kill Dogen, if you do that, we’re dead said Ben. Why? asked Locke. Locke shot Dogen 2 times. Lennon looked scared. Goodwin did take a knife and killed Lennon. 12:05pm I have kidnapped to people who know, Juliet. Janet and Emma Parson said Widmore. No, you don’t kill them said Juliet. I have a man behind me, who will kill them in an explosion in seconds. Where’s Carmen. Carmen did shot the guard from behind. It’s over Mr. Widmore said Rachel. Use your phone and call Goodwin, now said Juliet. Goodwin’s phone was going. With Goodwin. They know about our plan said Widmore. Yes, they already know that I’m behind the day events said Goodwin. Ben is in danger here. Mr. Locke has killed Dogen. You did good work Goodwin, but here it ends said Widmore. 12:15pm So, somebody has to die said Jack. I don’t want to die said Boone. The Island needs someone said Sawyer. Desmond? asked Jack. Yes, there was an explosion yesterday…there was a blonde woman…she saved my life said Desmond. 12:20pm Jack, Sayid, Sawyer, Boone and Desmond were walking back in the Tempest. Here it is boss, planned every moment to blew up said Sawyer. If we opens the doors we are dead said Jack. 12:25pm Juliet shot Widmore 2 times dead. We have to go now said Juliet. We have to go to the place where Karen Dellin is. Caroline Mitchell was calling Juliet. I have some bad news said Caroline. What’s the matter? asked Juliet. Alison, the daughter from Michelle, my ex-bodyguard will come over less then an hour to kill Karen. And you think if we will meet with Karen…we’re dead said Juliet. Yes, you can go said Caroline. 12:36pm Flash-forward: Rachel Carlson So, you’re looking for a family member named Ronald Carlson? said Jones Skivas, a library man. Yes said Rachel. Why? asked Jones. Rachel did put her gun out her jacket. You’re a Russian, you’re working for him said Rachel. I don’t know where you’re talking about said Jones. Ronald Carlson, a man who we thought isn’t dead. He’s 160 years old said Jones. Bring me, to him said Rachel. Rachel and Jones were in the elevator. Here he is said Jones. Rachel shot Jones dead. She did take his pass. Who are you? asked Rachel. *- 12:45pm Juliet, Carmen and Rachel were in the car. People are looking at me, said Carmen. We’re in the car with the hottest woman on Earth! screamed Juliet. You’re so cute said Carmen. Rachel, will you driving the car? asked Juliet. Juliet start kissing Carmen in the car, while Rachel was driving the car. Rachel stopped. Sorry girls, but here we should stopping said Rachel. That was brilliant said Juliet while smiling at Carmen. Carmen was impressed by Juliet. I’m going to leave you here, I have a meeting said Carmen. My children Lisa Prescott and Davi Prescott have an important…said Carmen. Go, all I want is that you’re safe said Juliet. 12:56pm Jack looked scared. Somebody has to die said Jack. I have a phone doc, said Sawyer. Jack was given the phone by Sawyer. Goodwin was calling. Hello, Jack said Goodwin. There’s a bomb down there. Somebody should die. I would it would being you said Goodwin. 12:59pm Jack was going down looking at the bomb. Juliet and Rachel were looking at the party. Hey, look who’s there said Juliet. It’s Ranjina. Rachel and Juliet were walking further and did looking in the swimming pool…where they saw kissing Alison with Karen Dellin. 1:00pm Category:Season 1 Episodes